One Time
by berlindia
Summary: Tatapan mata, senyuman seductive. Bisa mengantarkan rasa kagum dan cinta, yang berakhir dengan rasa frustasi, kegilaan dan obsesi. Terkadang kata-kata sama pentingnya dengan tindakan dalam mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan kekaguman. Dan dalam satu waktu semuanya menjadi jauh lebih jelas. /Crack Couple/ Yixing x Sehun x Jongin x Chanyeol/ SeXing HunKai ChanKai/M/YAOI/OOC


**Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : ****One Time**

**Main ****Cast :**** Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing and Park Chanyeol X Kim Jongin **

**Rating : M**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol pov**

"Hai Chanyeol!"

"Hai, Xing!" sahutku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. Dan selalu seperti ini, setelahnya aku akan menarik tubuhnya dan menepuk bahunya. Sama sepertinya yang juga menepuk bahuku. "Ke swalayan?" tanyaku yang kini sudah mengenal betul kebiasaannya salah satu _bassis_nya ini.

"Yup! Tiba-tiba aku ingin es krim," ujarnya sambil tertawa dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran, sekarang bahkan sudah hampir beranjak malam. Sedingin ini dia malah menginginkan es krim.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya mulai menggelap. Dan aku kembali mendapatkannya termenung di berandanya sendiri. Yah, bahkan kini aku pun diam diberanda kamarku. Memandangnya yang berada disebrang beranda kamarku. Jarak yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat warna bola matanya. Meski samar, aku bisa menjalajahi setiap sudut wajahnya dengan indra penglihatanku yang terbatas.

"Seperti coklat," gumamku sambil terkekeh kecil saat melihat warna kulitnya yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dari teman sebelah apartemennya. "Kau seolah akan melumer jika aku sentuh." Bisikku pelan.

Yah, dari semua hal yang ada di wajahnya. Aku lebih menyukai matanya. Meski aku tidak tahu apa warna bola matanya. Karena kini ia pun tengah menatapku dengan dalam. Terkesan sangat tenang, setenang langit kelam menjelang malam.

Mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Tapi inilah yang kami lakukan disetiap harinya. Saling menatap dan tenggelam pada pemikiran kami masing-masing. Kadang aku menyesal memilih gedung apartemen yang berbeda dengannya. Namun saat ini aku merasa beruntung karena posisi beranda kami yang bersebelahan, hanya dihalangi jalanan kecil yang cukup dilalui oleh satu mobil besar.

"Kim Jongin," nyatanya hanya gerakan bibirku saja yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya secara langsung. Aneh kan? Aku sebenarnya memiliki nomor ponselnya. Ia juga punya. Tapi yang kami lakukan hanya saling menatap. Berdiri diberanda kamar kami sepanjang malam hingga puas. Yah, hanya saling bertatapan. Seolah angin yang sesekali bertiup akan menyampaikan rasa kagum dan cintaku padanya. Pada namja tan yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA.

"Aaah~" desahku pelan, aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk memandangnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat warna bola matamu, apa itu berlebihan?" tanyaku pelan.

Tapi..

Kesenanganku tentangnya seketika terhenti. Saat namja berkulit pucat yang tinggal disebelah kiri kamarnya mendatanginya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya yang kini berubah membelakangiku. Merengkuhnya dengan erat. Dan.. memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Aku bahkan bisa melihat namja pucat itu menarik tengkuknya dan membuat Jongin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu namja pucat itu. Oh Sehun, lagi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun pov**

Senyuman yang terbesit disudut bibirnya yang seductive, selalu membuatku terperangah. Tapi senyuman itu ia berikan pada namja berpostur tinggi tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Park Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu," erangku dengan frustasi. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada nama berkebangsaan China yang tinggal tepat dibawah kamarku. "Aku menginginkamu.." desisku hingga membuat kedua tanganku terkepal dengan kuat.

Aku gila karenamu..

"Hai Sehun!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Saat ia sadar setelah berbincang singkat dengan Chanyeol yang kini masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya sendiri.

"Hai hyung.." jawabku pelan. Boleh aku simpan sendiri senyuman itu untukku? Aku menginginkanmu, melihatmu, merengkuhmu dan menyentuhmu. Aku bisa menghirup aroma _citrus_ saat ia melewati tubuhku, aroma pewangi pakaian yang aku sukai darinya.

Tanpa sadar aku menatap telapak tanganku dengan lekat. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa menepuk bahunya. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menyentuh tangannya satu kali. Saat kami berjabat tangan untuk saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyung.. aku menginginkanmu," bisikku pelan pada aspal yang selalu aku injak disetiap harinya. "Tidak bisakah?"

Sudah aku katakan, aku gila begini karenamu..

Tanganku dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh sosok namja berkulit tan yang tengah berdiri diberanda apartemennya. Hal ini yang selalu ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Menatap seseorang yang berada diseberang apartemennya.

"Sehun kena—" bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku hanya memutarkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan denganku. Dan melumat bibirnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Wajar jika dia hanya diam mematung karena kaget. Tapi saat aku menarik tengkuknya dia pun membalas lumatanku. Bahkan sesekali ia mendesah karena hisapanku.

"Se..Sehun~" desahnya dengan nafas tertahan. Mendengar suaranya, membuatku dengan cepat melepas lumatan kami. Sebuah pemikiran lain mengusikku. Bagaimana jika namja China itu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol? Apa dia akan membalas lumatannya dan mendesah sambil menyebut namanya.

"Ma.. maaf.." gumamku pelan sambil memeluk sahabatku ini. Kim Jongin. Bukannya marah, namja tan ini selalu mengelus kepalaku yang bersembunyi dipundaknya. "Maaf.." sesalku saat melirik namja yang ada disebrang sana. Aku bisa melihatnya, namja itu tengah menatapku dengan tajam. "Maaf."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Yixing.." bisikku dengan lirih.

"Hah?"

"Zhang Yixing.."

"Sehun, katakan saja persaanmu padanya," ujarnya pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam meski tidak melepas rengkuhanku. Ia pikir mudah melakukan hal seperti itu. "Buat dia juga menggilai dirimu."

Ucapannya membuatku melepaskan rengkuhanku. Saat ia terlepas dariku. Namja tan itu dengan cepat menatap beranda apartemen disebrangnya. Sayang gitaris band itu sudah menghilang dari beranda kamarnya sendiri. Dan aku bisa melihat Jongin hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Hei, kau bahkan tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada tuan Park itu..

Entahlah aku pun tidak tahu, kenapa kini aku berada di dalam apartemen namja kelahiran Changsa itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu," ujarku. Saat ia baru saja menutup pintunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Tidak, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku mendekatinya dan dia malah memundurkan langkahnya. Dan ia hanya bisa bersandar pada lapisan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Hyung.. aku menggilaimu," ujarku dengan tubuh melemas. Jatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yixing pov**

Aku menghela nafasku dengan pelan, berjalan dengan tenang sambil memakan es krim yang tinggal seperempatnya lagi. Beberapa orang menatapku dengan heran. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat orang yang memakai jaket tebal tengah memakan es krim dicuaca sedingin ini. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Dan kembali mendapatkan adegan yang selama ini aku hindari.

Oh Sehun kembali mencium sahabatnya sendiri dengan sebegitu frustasinya. Menurut Jongin hanya itu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengendalikan Sehun. Itu aneh, berciuman dengan sahabat sendiri. Ah~ setiap melihat mereka, aku selalu berpikir. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tidak tahu rasa frustasi seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Hanya Jongin dan Sehun sendiri yang tahu alasan rasa frustasi yang sering menghampirinya.

Dan lagi aku hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kasihan. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat namja yang ia suka berciuman dengan namja lain. Dan aku? Tsk, aku hanya peran pembantu diantara ketiga orang itu..

"Sehun?"

"Hyung.." panggilnya pelan saat aku baru saja memasukan kunci apartemenku ke dalam lubang kunci. Aku menatapnya yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan. "Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Tapi angin malam dan akibat memakan es krim dicuaca sedingin ini membuat tubuhku merinding. Dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sambil menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Ini terlalu dingin. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kamarku berbarengan dengan ucapan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku..

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu.." ucapan itu membuat telingaku berdenging dan membalikkan badanku dengan cepat. Dan tatapannya itu malah membuatku terbelalak kaget. Tanpa sadar aku memundurkan langkahku saat ia mencoba mendekat. "Hyung.. aku menggilaimu."

Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri siswa SMA ini berlutut dihadapanku. Meremas surainya sendiri dengan frustasi. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tertegun. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku. Inikah rasa frustasimu?

"Hyung, aku.." ujarnya dengan nafas tercekat. ".. aku.. tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini," ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. "Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat tatapan yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Tatapan ini, tatapan memuja, memohon dan seolah ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Yah, Sehun selalu menatapku dengan cara sedemikian rupa. Yang tanpa sadar membuat tubuhku bergetar entah karena apa.

"Sehun.." panggilku pelan sambil mencoba melepas cengkramannya pada rambutnya sendiri. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terperangah. Dan kedua tanganku menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan hati-hati. "Sefrustasi ini kah?" tanyaku dengan heran. Pertanyaanku malah membuatnya terduduk, kini aku yang diam dihadapannya dengan posisi berlutut. "Apa kau menderita?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ra..rasanya kewarasanku hilang entah kemana," bisiknya pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku. "Aku selalu ketakutan jika.."

"Jika?"

"Jika hyung menjauhiku ka..karena perasaanku ini," setelahnya aku bisa melihat air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan—"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku tidak perlu sebuah bukti lain lagi darinya. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah memberikannya sebuah jawaban. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan sapuan lembut bibirku diatas bibirnya. Lagi, dia terperangah dan menatapku dengan terbelalak.

"Kau tidak perlu takut sekarang," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan tanpa aku prediksi tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorong kepalaku untuk mendekat kepadanya. Aku mengerti dan aku menyambut ciuman lembutnya padaku. Ini berbeda dengan cara ia mencium Jongin dengan frustasi. Tapi lambat laun ciuman kami berubah menjadi menuntut dan berantakan.

"Vanilla," bisik Sehun pelan. Ah ya, tadi aku kan habis makan es krim. "Manis.." aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku kini duduk dipangkuannya. Meski kami berada diatas lantai marmer yang dingin. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas hoodie yang sejak tadi aku gunakan.

Bertelanjang dada bukan hal yang baik untuk cuaca sedingin ini. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika nantinya tubuh Sehun yang akan menghangatkanku.

"Sehun~" desisku pelan saat tangan kirinya menyelubungi pinggangku sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk punggungku dengan erat. Dan kedua bibirnya kini melumat bahu dan leherku dengan dalam. Seolah membangkitkan aura panas yang sejak tadi terpendam didalam tubuhku.

"Kau milikku.." bisiknya pelan sambil mengangkat tubuhku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela beranda yang lebar. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah menatap kami. Kamarku yang terang benderang ini. Bisa membuat Chanyeol menatap kami dengan jelas. "Se—" rintihku dengan tertahan saat Sehun memasukiku dengan perlahan.

"Xing.." gumam Sehun dengan heran, meski tidak berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme tertarur. Aku hanya diam dan membuat Sehun mengikuti arah mataku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan bayangan Chanyeol dan.. Jongin. Memandang kami sambil tersenyum kecil. Bahkan menyeringai. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aa..ah!" erangku dengan keras saat Sehun malah mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Kedua tangaku terangkat memeluk tubuh Sehun membuatnya sepenuhnya menindih tubuhku dan aku bersembunyi dibalik bahunya. "I..inih.. mem..malukan.." ucapku dengan terbata-bata yang malah membuat gerakannya semakin brutal. Dan membuatku mendesah dan merintih dengan keras. Sekeras gigitanku dibahunya. Dan aku hanya bisa mencoba mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menatapku yang tengah disetubuhi oleh namja yang bahkan tiga tahun dibawahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin pov**

_Dasar Sehun.._

Rutukanku terhenti, saat menemukan handphoneku bergetar. Memberikanku sebuah nama namja yang selama ini aku pandangi dan balik memandangiku.

"Ya, Hyung?" gumamku pelan bahkan hampir berbisik. Ini pertama kalinya ia menelfonku. Yang aku dengar hanyalah tarikan nafasnya yang berat. Bahkan tarikan nafasnya pun bisa membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "Hyung?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi aku ingin tahu dulu sebelumnya, apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat," ujarku pelan. Tapi memang ada sahabat yang berbagi ciuman. "Mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi hanya dengan cara 'itu' yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menenangkannya." Aku yakin namja yang menelfonku ini mengerti maksud dari ucapanku.

"Kau mau ke apartemenku sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. Dan kini malah aku yang terdiam, terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. "Karena kau hanya bisa mengetahuinya jika dilihat dari kamarku."

Dan ternyata ini yang ingin ia tunjukan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat Yixing menyadari kegiatan kami yang sendari tadi menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetubuhinya. Tangan kananku menyangga daguku sendiri dan terkekeh kecil saat melihat Sehun semakin brutal mengoyak tubuh kekasih barunya. Mungkin..

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sendari tadi diam dibelakangku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan perlahan. Oh, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Sehun. Karena kami tidak saling mencintai dan hubungan kami tidak separah itu. "Sini masuk, sudah cukup menonton mereka." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu berandanya.

"Sehun sejak dulu cemburu padamu," ujarku pelan, sambil duduk disofa putih miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan berbicara berdua dengannya. Ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan terkejut. "Ia terobsesi pada teman satu bandmu itu," perkataanku malah membuatnya tertawa dengan geli. "Aku yang menyuruhnya langsung mengatakan perasaannya pada Yixing-hyung."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan malah membuka kaosnya hitamnya sendiri dan membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Aku menatapnya dengan heran melihat tatapanku, membuatnya refleks mengipaskan badannya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Adegan mereka membuatku kepanasan," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil tanpa menghentikan kibasan tangannya. "Jika kau mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun, apa aku juga harus mengatakan perasaanku padamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Selain karena alasan yang membuatnya mengatakan ia 'kepanasan' tapi juga pertanyaannya yang membuatku hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Jika aku juga mencintaimu, mengagumi."

"Hah?"

"Dan aku pun tahu perasaanmu padaku," dan perkataannya sukses membuatku benar-benar diam membeku. Senyumannya yang lebar membuatku tanpa sadar tertawa dengan pelan. "Ada yang lucu Kim Jongin?"

"Ada," ujarku pelan. "Sebenarnya selama ini kita sedang apa?" tanyaku yang hanya membuatnya menatapku dengan kerutan didahinya. "Saling memandang tanpa mengatakan apa pun," ucapanku membuatnya menyenderkan bahunya disandaran sofa. "Aneh kan?"

"Bukankah itu cara kita berkomunikasi?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Kini tangan kanannya mengelus dahiku dan mengusak rambutku dengan perlahan. Membuatku tanpa sadar memejamkan mataku, menikmati usapannya. "Bahasa yang lebih tua dari manusia, bahasa yang lebih kuno sebelum dunia ini terbentuk," ujarnya lagi namun sambil mecubit pipiku dengan perlahan. "Bahasa dunia yang paling murni."

"Bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa cinta."

"Pfth.. hahahaha.." Lagi, perkataan namja dihadapanku ini membuatku tertawa dengan keras. Aku tidak tahu, namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku ini bisa sekonyol ini.

"Serius!" ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan perlahan. Tapi ia kini sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya. Mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan singkat.

"Aku percaya, hyung."

Tindakanku membuatnya tersenyum dengan bibir terkulum. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan bibir bawahku untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia menarik lenganku, memelukku dan mengecup pelipisku dengan sangat lembut. Ah ya, dia bahkan mengatakan hal yang membuatku sekujur tubuhku merinding.

_Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu.._

Aku bahkan tidak keberatan saat dia memintaku untuk merebahkan tubuhku sendiri diatas sofa putih miliknya. Aku bahkan tidak merasa takut saat kedua tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihku yang belum sempat aku ganti sejak pulang sekolah. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit heran saat menemukannya terus menatap mataku dengan lekat.

"Coklat," ujarnya sambil membuka kemejaku, meski tidak benar-benar melepaskannya dari tubuhku. "Bahkan bola matamu pun berwarna coklat," ujarnya lagi dengan kedua bibir yang terus menghujani tubuhku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. "Apa kau akan melumer jika aku sentuh?" tanyanya yang membuatku bingung.

"Melumer?"

"Yah~" bisiknya pelan yang membuat seluruh persendianku melemas. Bibirnya yang lembut kini mengusap leherku dengan perlahan. Tidak hanya usapan bahkan jilatan kecil. "Lebih baik tidak merusak yang sudah indah kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuatku bingung. "Aku suka warna kulitmu dan rasanya aku tidak boleh menorehkan warna lain ditubuhmu ini." Ujarnya yang kini terus menatapku dengan dalam, membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu..

"Akhirnya aku bisa menatapmu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat," bisikku pelan. Dia tersenyum dan kedua bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Aku terengah, padahal bibirnya hanya menghisap bibir atasku dengan perlahan. Dan hisapan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Lembut dan perlahan. "Ada apa dengan kata melumer?" desisku saat kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan celanaku.

"Karena kau seperti coklat," ujarnya yang menatap tubuhku dengan terpukau. Namun nafasku tercekat saat tangannya menggenggam kejantananku dan mengurutnya dengan perlahan.

"A—aah~" desahanku akhirnya lolos juga dan itu membuatnya menatapku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mendesah bukan sesuatu yang salah," ujarnya yang malah membuatku terus mendesah. Ini baru tangannya saja yang bekerja. Dan akhirnya perutku terasa mengencang saat tiba-tiba kedua tangannya melebarkan kakiku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Cha—n!"

Jika tadi aku melihat Yixing yang disetubuhi oleh Sehun. Maka sekarang aku yang mengalaminya sendiri. Merasakannya sendiri, saat benda keras itu menorobos lubang analku dengan posisi tubuhku yang tengkurap. Membiarkannya menindihku mencekram kedua bahuku. Rasa sakit bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

"Jongin—" erangnya dengan tertahan disela desahan yang aku keluarkan. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah mencekram permukaan sofa dengan erat. Ia memasukiku dengan ritme yang lebih cepat, keras dan dalam. Membawa kami ke dalam puncak kepuasan seksual..

Lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahahaha.. udahan ah..**

**Gw lagi BT ama SuDo makannya bikin ff Guarding of Angel, gw gak kesel ama Kyungsoo tapi gw kesel ama Suho (loh? Lebay lu ber hahahah) Dan bikin ff itu aja gak bikin emosi gw turun akhirnya gw bikin SEXING! HAH! Mamam ni fanfic.. :p**


End file.
